Life
by Princess-Korriandre
Summary: Life... it's just one word, but it means so much to every one... who has one, that is. POV of Kori Anders. Rated for lemons. PARINGS: KITTENxROBxSTAR TERRAxBBxRAE CYxBEE AQUAxKOLE


**Oh, Yeah! I'M BAAACK! (lol… I just thought about that Taco Bell commercial… 'I'M FULLLLL!) lol. I like that commercial… yeah… funneh stuff… OK. The reason I started this fanfiction was to start something… original. I hope you all enjoy it… Also, I wouldn't mind you guys 'borrowing' my ideas for this story, or any other story of mine, as long as you just use the basic concept of the story and not actually steal my work. Well, get to READING!**

**CHARACTERS THAT WILL BE INTRODUCED IN THIS CHAPTER: (If new important characters would be introduced in a chapter, it will show in a list such as this)**

**Kori Anders: STARFIRE**

**Karen Beecher: BUMBLE BEE**

**Richard 'Dick' Grayson: ROBIN**

**Raven Roth: RAVEN**

**Terra Marcov: TERRA**

**Garfield Logan: BEAST BOY**

**Alec Aqueous: AQUALAD**

**Kole Summers: KOLE**

**Rated for descriptive LEMONS in some chapters. So it's not really rated for safety. If you don't know what a 'lemon' is, then I advise that you aren't old (or mature) enough to understand or READ this story… If you still want to, though, there will be warnings in the beginning of each chapter that needs a warning. XD lol**

Hello. My name is Kori. Kori Anders. I am an intern at Jump City Hospital. My life is somewhat normal… But a little bit of this and a little bit of that can change a person's life in no time, right? Well… A lot of things have been happening to me lately. And it all started with my first day at work. It didn't turn out too well… But it did, somewhat. Well, you win some, you loose some. In between being afraid to face my boss, making friends, and dating, my life is a wreck. Well. You'll see what happens to me from here on out…

THEBIGGESTNEEDOFTHEHEARTISTOBEUNDERSTOODTHEBIGGESTNEEDOFTHEHEARTISTOBEUNDERSTOODTHEBIGGESTNEEDOFTHEHEARTISTOBEUNDERSTOOD

Kori Anders woke up in the morning and looked at her alarm clock. It's bright blinking green numbers blinked in the dark, her curtains being drawn: 7:30. The glow made her perfect face look eerie and mysterious… she slowly closed her eyes to go back to sleep, but they soon shot back open in realization. "Oh crap…" Her voice soon rung out throughout the entire apartment building…

"I'M LATE!" Her voice seemed to awake nature, for the birds seemed to stop in their places, as did the wind. It seemed to have stopped time, but no one actually noticed, because no one could hear her, or even knew her, let alone what she was late for.

She quickly undressed and stepped into the steaming shower. This time, she didn't take her time and let the water warm up before she stepped in so the steam could caress her body. She couldn't take her time, this time. She just turned the hot knob of her shower and stepped in when the water was still cold. She shivered, but continued, and quickened her pace.

When she was done, she quickly dried herself and got dressed. She then nothing less than sprinted to the kitchen and put a piece of white bread into the toaster and set the timer for 1 minute. She then ran back into the bathroom and quickly brushed her teeth and ran a comb through her hair, ridding it of it's tangles. She then ran toward the kitchen, grabbed her coat on the way out, put the piece of toast in her mouth, took her keys of the key hook by her door, closed and locked the door, got into her car, and put all of her things into the passenger seat next to her and put her key into the ignition. She growled in frustration, rushed back out of her car's open door, back into her apartment building, up two flights of stairs, and back into her room. She grabbed her black bag and her white binder and headed out the door. She re-locked her door and rushed back to her car out in the parking lot and drove of the JCH, driving at least ten miles above the speed limit the entire time.

Kori rushed to the door of the room she was instructed by the woman at the reception desk. "Better hurry," she had said. "Dr. Beecher isn't a very patient woman."

Kori was very worried when she had heard this. She hadn't been all that fond of working for women… to bossy. Sure, she had just finished college and hadn't actually worked for someone, let alone a woman, but there was her mother. She had practically been a slave all her life until she went to college…

She quietly snuck into the room, being unnoticed by most, except for a few people standing near the door. A tall African American woman, supposedly Dr. Beecher, stood in the middle of the room, calling out names. She seemed to be calling role… Kori bit her lip, noticing that her name began with an A, which was usually called first…

"Marcov," she called out and looked around the room, and a girl with longish blond hair and bright blue eyes raised her hand.

'_Great…' _Kori thought sarcastically, _'They're already on the letter M!'_

"Logan," she called out yet another name, and a man with olive-tinted skin and odd green hair, along with forest-green eyes, raised his hand into the air.

Kori sighed in relief realizing that she was calling out names in backwards alphabetical order. (A/N: Why? BECAUSE IT FITS WITH THE STORY! Now… KEEP reading.)

After a while of Dr. Beecher calling out various names in reverse-alphabetical order, she was one of the last to be called. Afterwards, they were assigned to two doctors and a group of other interns like themselves. Kori was assigned to Dr. Beecher and Dr. Grayson. Kori thought that Dr. Grayson was… hot, in the least, but he was her boss, so what could she say? She would just have to be happy that she was assigned to the hot guy rather than another bossy female doctor… The interns she would be spending the rest of her career with were Raven Roth, Terra Marcov, Garfield Logan, Alec Aqueous (As odd as that sounds), and Kole Summers. (A/N: If you have seen the episode Kole, then you know who this is… You know, the mid-earth dwelling girl with pink hair, and Gnark? HAH that was awesome… anyways, back to the story…)

Dr. Beecher and Dr. Grayson both took the time to show us the entire building, which is huge. It has ten floors, and each floor has at least a hundred patient rooms, ten utility closets, five large surgery rooms, five delivery rooms, and at least one reception desk. They all had different rooms and functions, like the Basement (which is not counted as a 'floor') was used for storage. The bottom story was used for emergencies and pregnancy. The second floor was mostly for the employees: interns and doctors. (Everyone is a surgeon of one sort or another.) There was the large cafeteria/lounge room, and the assignment desk, and the closets with the spare beds in them. (They were never really needed, so they were commonly used as changing rooms, and many a time a room to have… 'fun'.) There was also the locker room. As said before, every floor has a certain function or another, and every floor had a waiting room.

After everyone had finished touring the hospital, the doctors' pagers beeped loudly for an emergency. "Excuse us," they had said before taking off in a sprint down the hallway, leaving the interns standing in a large waiting room in the top floor. (They had started from the bottom to the top, and had toured almost every room.) Garfield, the being with oddly green hair and mesmerizing eyes spoke up, his face in a never-ending grin,

"Well, dudes, I'm off to the cafeteria… you comin?" he asked. Kori had already taken a liking to Garfield before the tour had started. She had quite a gift of seeing what people were by looking in their eyes. In fact, she took a liking to her entire group. Raven, the mysteriously quiet girl with indigo hair and violet eyes was a depressed and saddened person. But it wouldn't take much to make her happy, even if she didn't know how to show it. Terra was a perky and happy girl, though very preppy. Kori usually didn't like preps, but this one didn't wear pink. And she didn't talk like a prep normally would, so she decided to give her a chance at friendship. Alec was a very attractive man… he had sleek black shoulder-length hair with dark blue eyes, almost black. His eyes were like something that she had never experienced before. He was a nice man, from what she could tell by her 'gift', and he was outgoing. Not the annoying outgoing, though. And he knew how to talk to people, no matter who they were, whether you were an emotionless woman like Raven, a happy-go lucky guy like Garfield, or a confused and sad little girl like Kori, (which was how she described herself to be.) Kole had pink hair and big light blue eyes. She was a very energetic and outgoing, but also shy in some way.

Doctor Beecher had light brown eyes and short hair that was tied up into to high pigtails, though her fluffy hair mad it appear that there were Mickey Mouse ears atop her head. Kori had a feeling that she was in fact bossy and evil, like she had seen in all of the soap operas that she used to watch when she was a teenager, but the impression she got from the woman's eyes were a good, warm-hearted one. Doctor Grayson had spiky black hair and deep electrifying, blue eyes. Kori seemed to shudder every time he looked at her. From what she could tell, he had problems with life… But of course, she couldn't tell what they were just by looking in his eyes. She did know that she was sad, and lost… and Kori felt bad for him, but she shouldn't because she probably had a life worse than his. But she had no way of knowing.

Everyone in the group had ended up all sitting at a table by the window. Raven was quiet at first, but as the hours and conversations progressed, she seemed to have lightened up to the rest of her group. So long story short, they were all sitting in a cafeteria of a huge hospital talking like they were all old friends when really, they all only just met each other.

THEBIGGESTNEEDOFTHEHEARTISTOBEUNDERSTOODTHEBIGGESTNEEDOFTHEHEARTISTOBEUNDERSTOODTHEBIGGESTNEEDOFTHEHEARTISTOBEUNDERSTOOD

Well. That was the start of my new job. The start of my new life, new friends, new love, new relationships, and new heartbreak. Here on out will be a test of faith and friendship… of loyalty and love. It will be a brutal test, a test to build endurance. Because in this world, without it, you might as ell just end up in this hospital being treated by myself and others. Because you'll never make it alone.

**OK, that sucked. The last part was EXTREMELY boring… and corny. But let's face it: it's true. The rest of this story will be related on my life and my friends lives… THAT MEANS YOU ALL! So, if you have any suggestions, tell me, and it just might make it into the press! Lol. Well, I think that was original enough… I mean, DOCTORS AND INTERNS! HOW ORIGIONAL CAN YA GET! Lol. So yea… you better review… T.T Oh yeah… I HAVE A SNOW DAY TODAY! Here I am, in central Texas, and it's SNOWING! MWEHAHAHAHAHA! I mean, I've only had two snow days in my life counting this one! And the last one I had occurred three flippin years ago! TWO LOOOONG SNOW-DAY-LESS YEARS!... Ok. So I guess I should go and continue all my other stories? Hehe…**


End file.
